ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Cry
EUWC Battle Cry is a one-episode special which aired on as part of the EUWC's "The Infection Returns" campaign in September 2010. The show's format was essentially designed to act as a preview show for the upcoming Onslaught wrestling special. Battle Cry featured promos and segments from all of the match participants, plus replays of some of the competitor's greatest matches in the past. Battle Cry is significant as it is the first & only EUWC televised production since its hiatus in 2008. The promos and segments featured on the show detail just how the EUWC Superstars have been carrying on with their lives during the past 2 years of inactivity, and of their feelings over the return of the EUWC. Show Highlights 1. Show opens with veteran EUWC Broadcasters Scott Marchman & John Shaft welcoming EUWC Fans to Battle Cry and run down the card for the upcoming Onslaught special. Shaft also claims that this broadcast is presented in HD. 2. The "Commander" T Waring addresses the crowd in a backstage promo. Waring explains that he's spent the past 2 years away from wrestling and took part in different business ventures. He also mentioned how he's been quite immersed in golf and also provides his insights regarding his match against fellow Briton "Classy" Mike C. 3. A "Classic EUWC Moment" features the infamous street fight between Paul Doom & Lynch Garrison from EUWC Blood Bath 2003. 4. Paul Doom speaks in a recorded segment, looking for redemption against Lynch Garrison. 5. Angel of Death addresses the crowd to first take a moment and mourn the loss of Jay Smash, while also introducing Jake Donovan, who is set to face Kenny at Onslaught. 6. A pre-taped message from "The Hazard" Lynch Garrison, where he informs everyone of his rehab after he was viciously injured the last time he appeared on an EUWC broadcast. He vaguely targets the perpetrator of the attack, and also vaguely targets his opponent for Onslaught, Paul Doom. 7. Another "Classic EUWC Moment" features the EUWC World Tag Team Championship Tournament Finals between the Four Star Pimps & the Diabolic Forces from EUWC Summer Sizzler 2007 8. Jaz & Daryl, the Moundfield Brothers, are shown working as window cleaners for skyscrapers and excited over the EUWC restarting, while also discussing their future opponents, a new gimmick, contention for the tag titles, and wondering when Mike C would try to enlist them again. 9. "The Great & Almighty" Nero is shown at his local dry cleaners shop, irate over a shrunken shirt. It appears that not much has changed in Nero's 'fabulous' lifestyle, and also showing his mindset towards his match with STEALTH at Onslaught. 10. Another "Classic EUWC Moment" from February 13th 2004 features the EUWC World Heavyweight Championship Match between Lord Alucard © vs Angel of Death. 11. Lord Alucard is shown at his reclusive cabin at Crystal Lake, where he has been training in parkour over the last few months. He is shown pondering over his descent from greatness, and looking to get it back once again. 12. "Classy" Mike C is shown in his office critiquing the booking of the card of Onslaught, providing insights over matches that shouldn't be on the card, or at least not above his spot. 13. A scene from the house of Cobris Grayson shows Grayson irate over his contract with EUWC and his 'promiscuous' lifestyle. 14. Jake Donovan recounts his long & arduous journey getting, both personal & professional, on the road to the EUWC. 15. The last "Classic EUWC Moment" of the night features the tournament final match between STEALTH & Rocko Daymon, which was the main event of the EUWC 4th Annual Chad Dupree Memorial Cup. 16. STEALTH provides the final promo of the show, condescending Nero and his attitude towards wrestling, while cementing his own legacy in the EUWC. Reception Battle Cry was very well received by all audiences and fans of EUWC alike, majority preferring the new direction of the production and also commending the low-key, and yet viral approach towards making a comeback. Turnout was 100% from all active EUWC Superstars and the show gained much momentum for the upcoming Onslaught show. Abandonment Despite a positive response to Battle Cry, the Onslaught show never aired due to reasons unknown, thus making Battle Cry the very last EUWC broadcast. EUWC CEO Matt Pickstock could not be reached for comment and all superstars involved have thus gone their separate ways. Links EUWC Battle Cry Results Category:Shows taking place on a non-weekly basis Category:Shows Category:Federation shows Category:shows Category:EUWC Media